Mira (Toilet in Wonderland)
Summary Mira is the main protagonist of Toilet in Wonderland. In the beginning of the game, she wakes up in a dream world that was created by her constipation. Her constipation level starts off at 100%, and as she collects laxatives and discovers the game's various magic toilets, that level will drop. If the level is dropped to 0%, the true ending will be unlocked. The world created by her constipation also relies on her constipation to exist. And as such, reality will gradually fade away and beings within the world will vanish as her level of constipation drops. Once Mira finds all of the magic toilets, she gathers up some allies to engage in a climactic battle with IT. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 8-B Name: Mira Origin: '''Toilet in Wonderland '''Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown, but likely that of a child '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High via Toon Force, can regenerate from a puddle of blood, move around while in that state, and return to normal immediately upon entering the next room, but this was a one time occurrence and every other time she gets reduced to such a state it results in a game over), Explosion Manipulation via her bike, which she can summon, can Shapeshift into this, Hair Manipulation (Combat inapplicable, can grow and un-grow her hair at will), Reality Warping (Combat inapplicable. The world she created was formed from her constipation, and because of this, the reality will start to wither away and beings will start to die as her constipation levels lower), Resurrection via Stool Softener Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can reduce creatures that are human-sized or larger to small puddles of blood with one punch, knocked out a group of 11 men by throwing her friend), possibly City Block level+ (Can damage the Avatar of Irregularity, which was capable of causing minor earthquakes that should be around magnitude 4.0-4.9) Speed: At least Supersonic (Comparable to Bottom, who can react to bullets. Can keep up with Mario's clones, who can clear an entire room in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: Peak Human '(Can pick up and throw a human of about her size) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly City Block Class+ Durability: '''At least '''Wall level (Can survive a high-speed motorcycle crash in tandem with a resulting explosion, and wake up in a bed perfectly fine afterward), possibly City Block level+ Stamina: Likely limitless, can keep pace with this individual for as long as the player lets the cutscene go Range: Melee Standard Equipment: *'Boss' Bike '- When Mira engaged Boss in a motorcycle deathrace, she went too fast and crashed into a cow, which caused an explosion that knocked her unconscious. Later in the game, Boss bestowed upon her this bike, which is now resistant to explosions and cows. It seems to have the power to cause explosions by running into things. *'Stool Softener' - An item that is somehow able to revive an entire party of dead allies. Mira used this during the final battle with IT in the true ending. *'Fire Extinguisher' - A trustworthy companion Mira carries alongside her. It comes out only when necessary. Intelligence: Below Average. When she spots a fire in a hallway when equipped with the Fire Extinguisher, her solution is to throw it at the fire (Although it still works). However, she has displayed some rudimentary puzzle solving skills. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Toilet in Wonderland '- Mira's finisher that she uses in the true ending, during the final battle with IT. She levitates upward, cues a bunch of flashbacks, summons her motorcycle, and rides into the opponent at full force. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Hair Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Bikers Category:Toilet in Wonderland